


Bet

by AnotherMemoryOrb01



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherMemoryOrb01/pseuds/AnotherMemoryOrb01
Summary: Blaise and the Reader goes dancing .
Relationships: Blaise Zabini/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone , this is my first Fanfic I hope you like it . Please if I have spelled something wrong or you would like to give me advice please comment. Stay safe bless you all my little Prophecies !!

Blaise POV. 

"You look amazing tonight y/n" I say walking over to her looking to see if anyone noticed .

"Oh I don't look amazing every night ?" Crosses their arms in front of their chest .  
"No ,No dear you look splendid every day of the year ." I respond smirking as he/she takes my arm . 

"11:00 my daughter /Son " I hear their father state in the door way .

"12 no later father " they stated before pulling me along towards her car .

"Aren't you being a bit dangerous tonight ?" I asked raising a brow.

"Maybe just a little" 

"Haha of course I see the griffindor showing "  
And your Hufflepuff babe" she/he remarks as I pull my jacket off and put it on them as we get out of the car and towards the building where the dance was held .

Y/N POV.  
I had told my father 12 because I need to be free and they will never understand .

He said the griffindor side is showing so I had to say something that would get under his skin . Once we got to the building I put the coat on he had given off and I place it on a nearby chair before pulling him to middle of the dance floor . 

My favorite song plays and I started leading him as he follows along . I smile and look into his eyes only to see the open and loving side of him he hides . We dance for a while until a familiar tune comes on and only a handful of people stay on the floor slowly starts to dance .

"Ahh so you do know something besides that rap and heavy -metal music"

I give him a disgusted look "of course I do I have to change it up a bit every once in awhile. "

"Hmmm like your shoes"  
" I guess "  
"You know what I like most about you ?"  
"What could it be ?"  
" You are like a Raven "  
"Oh ?  
"Hungry for Knowledge yet mysterious amongst other things."  
"Thank you , for you it's the hunger for knowledge not power with you having morals and having a wonderful personality "

"And my looks?"  
"10 out of 10 but a beauty to my beast"  
"Shouldn't it be the other way around ?"  
" If you say so dear but mostly it's because I love you "  
"I love you too " He says holding me close while walking back to our seats.  
"Blaise "  
"Yes y/n ?"  
I whisper in his ear " Harry, weasely and Draco owe me a 100 galloens"  
"Why ?"  
" bet "  
"What was it that those three bet against you ?"  
"I said I Love you first "  
"Mhm well we can tell them later after you be my guest "  
"Haha this is why I Love you Blaise "  
"I bet "  
"Don't start anything you can't win"


End file.
